yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyatto Mushi
=+~>> [ This is EwImTrash's OC. Please ask her here to create any fan-related items! Thanks! ] <<~+= Backstory Kyatto was born to a normal family, and you would think she'd have a normal childhood. Her parents and siblings loved her just as any others would. They had a pet dog that had a huge impact on Kyatto's life. Her siblings were older than her, and did things she couldn't do. Kyatto spent most of her time with her dog, Chunky. She was responsible with him, and loved him to the core. When Kyatto started school, she found out quickly she couldn't take Chunky with her. Kindergarten and 1st Grade were years of depression for Kyatto because she spent most of the day away from Chunky. When she got home from school, she had to eat dinner and go to sleep. The next year, Kyatto had learned to not be sad because she couldn't spend the day with Chunky. She had learned that her sister, Sayah, had chronic depression the same year. She tried to spend as much time as possible with both her sister and Chunky whilst still getting decent grades in school. He parent's were proud of Kyatto, and got her another dog who she later named Lega. "We got her medicine to make her feel better," Kyatto's parents had said when she started middle school. Kyatto thought the medication would make Sayah happy, and continued on with her life. A few months later, Kyatto found out Lega was pregnant with Chunky and her's baby. Kyatto spent as much time as possible with Lega until the puppies were born. The puppies were a boy and a girl. Kyatto had enjoyed her life since the puppies were born, and sent the male puppy to PetSmart. One day, she went downstairs, and saw Chunky and Sayah both dead. It had turned out Sayah saw Chunky die and took her own life. Kyatto entered a world of depression that was hard to escape. She went on with life with no purpose, such as a Yandere with no Senpai. She woke up one day, and saw color again. She started highschool and is one of the most cheerful students in Akedemi, as long as nobody mentions Sayah or Chunky. Appearance Kyatto has long, purple hair and wears purple fox ears with a purple bow. She has purple eyes against fair skin, and silver earrings among large ears. Relationships Yui Rio (w/ Info-chan, Ryoto, and Haruto) Kyatto is suspicious of Yui, and thinks she has something to do with the devil, because of her red hair. She has the same accusation with Info-chan, Ryoto, and Haruto. Sora Sosuke Kyatto used to have a crush on Sora. When he rejected her feelings, they bonded and became great friends. Saki Miyu Saki reminds Kyatto of Sora, and they are friends. Kokona Haruka Saki introduced Kyatto to Kokona. They have hung out once, and are acquaintances. Beldere-chan Beldere is Kyatto's favorite character in "Yanvania: Senpai of the Night." Task Kyatto has lost Chunky's old collar that she always keeps with her. She lost it in Sora's classroom whilst trying to deliver a sandwhich to him. Find it for her and she will do almost anything for you. Quotes "Oh, really? Thankie!" --When you compliment Kyatto "Actually, there is one thing I need...." --Asking to complete Kyatto's task "I lost my dog collar. It's not mine, it was my dog's. I've looked everywhere, but I just can't find it. Can you find it for me? It's really inportant." --Kyatto's task "Aah, okay. I guess I can get Sora to find it. Thanks anyways." --Declining Kyatto's task "W-w-wait? Really?! Thankie so very much! Just return to me when you find it! Thankie!" --Accepting Kyatto's task "You found it! Thank you! I owe you some jam or something." --Completeing Kyatto's task "OMGEEEE! Someone had jam today." --Kyatto seeing a bloody weapon anywhere, including the murderer's hand. "Ugh, you spilled jam on yourself. I don't have any peanut butter, so you should go wash up." --Kyatto seeing a student with blood on them "You're going to make a sandwhich? Can I come?" --Kyatto seeing a student holding a knife Gallery Category:Akademi Students Category:Females Category:Normal OCs Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Class 2-1 Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:OCs Category:Coward (Persona)